


Szép volt, igaz volt

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 04, Praise Kink, Wing Kink, soft
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Sírt, mert gyönyörű volt a fehér toll a fekete lepedőn. Nem is fehér, túl egyszerű szó volt leírni a gyönyörűséget."VAGYHol maradnak a szárnyak?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar





	Szép volt, igaz volt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim kérésre írtam. :)

Sírt, mert gyönyörű volt a fehér toll a fekete lepedőn. Nem is fehér, túl egyszerű szó volt leírni a gyönyörűséget. Megtelt könnyel a szeme, és Lucifer sóhaja elakadt az ajkán.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte. Ujjai összeszorultak Chloe kezén.

Chloe megrázta a fejét.

– Semmi – felelte. Nem mondta, hogy túl szép, hogy nem bírja, hogy hihetetlen a lepedőn a fény, ami Luciferből áradt.

Fényhozó – emlékezett vissza a kutatásra. Ő a Fényhozó.

Lehunyta a szemét, nehogy túl sok legyen, mert csókra és érintésre vágyott, nem könnyekre, amelyek már csípték a szemét, és Lucifer megértette, hogy valami történik benne, valami, ami túl emberi, hogy szavakba öntse, mert megcsókolta a szemhéját, és megfordította őket az ágyon, hogy Chloe legyen alul, Lucifer felül, hogy ő mozoghasson, és érezte, ahogy Lucifer könnyebb lesz, és a szemhéja alá már nem szűrődött be a szárnyak igaz csillogása.

Elrejtette a szárnyát, és Chloe sírt, mert szép volt, igaz volt, és Lucifer azokkal a szárnyakkal volt teljes, azzal a fénnyel.

– Lucifer?

– Nyomozó? – kérdezett vissza Lucifer. – Chloe…

Az ördög hajolt felé, az ördög csókolta le az arcáról a könnyeket.

– Gyönyörű vagy, így is, és ember és ördögalakban is – súgta. – Nekem mindenhogy az vagy.

Lucifer dorombolt. Megkeményedett benne újra, mintha egy szó elég lenne hozzá, hogy visszanyerje az erejét, és Chloe összeszorította a száját. Csendben akart maradni, hallani a puha szárnycsapást, ahogy újból előkerülnek, és beterítik őket, és két lökés után, visszafojtott nyögés után ott voltak megint.

Fenségesen.

Felettük.

Chloe csak Lucifer sóhajra nyíló ajkát, kábán, félig lehunyt szemét látta. Átadta magát neki, a szíve úgy vert, ahogy csak egy emberé – egy szerelmesé – verhet.

Nem fenséges, győzedelmes volt így.


End file.
